Gabesgurl's Tumblr Prompt Fics
by Gabesgurl
Summary: All kinds of fics for Spideyfist, Spideynova, and Spideytorch Send me some prompts and maybe new pairings! Would love some Spideypool prompts too
1. Spideytorch - Cold

Flash Fic Title: Cold

Pairing: Spideytorch

Prompt: Cold

Requested by: Traincat

…

Spiderman was shivering violently and dripping wet. He'd been blasted into the East River and now could almost feel his body shutting down. That was one bad thing about being part spider, he was cold blooded and extreme cold made him so drowsy and could send him almost into a hibernation.

He was acting on autopilot now and there was only one person he trusted to get him warm. He shivered again his teeth chattering in the cold November wind and knocked loudly on the window in front of him.

Peter blinked blearily as the window was thrown open and he was yanked inside. He shuddered again and shoved himself against Johnny not even caring that he was dripping all over the floor and his friend.

"Whoa heya Petey, what happened? You're drenched and freezing." Johnny immediately got to work grabbing towels and peeling Spidey out of his suit and toweling him dry. His friends lips were frighteningly blue and he was still shuddering. Johnny wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew to get him warm asap.

Peter allowed himself to be shoved toward the bed and then down onto it. He was a bit surprised when Johnny piled two blankets on top of him and then stripped down to his boxers and climbed in behind him wrapping him in his arms.

Johnny worked on heating his skin up just enough so that he could cocoon Peter in his head. He stroked Peter's shoulder gently.

"How'd you get all soaked Webby?" He asked softly, reaching for Peter's hands now. Warming them in his.

"Dunked in the East River." Peter murmured softly, he could feel his shivering abating as he armed up.

Johnny sighed and gently cuffed his friend upside the head. "Why didn't you call me Webs for brains? I don't like you out there alone already and now you show up hypothermic and scaring the hell out of me!"

Peter whined low in his throat and fought against Johnny's hold until he could turn himself and snuggled into his friend's chest. He was really really warm and it felt awesome.

"Spider's are cold blooded." He mumbled out snuggling closer and yawned a bit.

The Human Torch felt something in him clench at that and he sighed frustrated as he buried his face in Peter's hair. He adored this stupid idiot although heaven knew why. He stroked Peter's back.

"You've got to stop doing this to me buddy. You're going to put me in an early grave." He said gently, surprised when he got no reply. He looked down and jostled the other teen a bit, "Pete?"

He was asleep. He snorted back a soft laugh. He checked Peter's fingernails and lips. They were normal colored and his friend wasn't shiver at all. Breathing deep and even. Rolling his eyes he decided he'd confess in the morning, after all they were both guys, there was sure to be something awkward rising in the morning.

He fell asleep with a smirk on his face.


	2. Spideytorch - Hand Holding

Prompt: Holding Hands

Pairing: SpideyTorch

Requester: Mizzy2k

…

Peter absolutely adored Johnny Storm, even if he was a big jerk. They'd been together for just under a week and Peter got a thrill every time Johnny touched him.

The day before Johnny had held his hand and Peter had melted, it was so freaking adorable and he loved it. Almost like Johnny was making sure he wasn't going anywhere and he making sure the same of Johnny.

Which is why he was currently walking next to Johnny and every so often brushing their hands together. He would take his boyfriend's hand if he thought it was welcome. He wasn't sure though, they were still so new at things, would Johnny mind if he took his hand?

Awww hell, he was stressing himself out so badly. He glanced over and almost stumbled when he saw Johnny grinning at him a bit smugly.

"What?" Peter asked petulantly.

"If you want to hold hands it's ok Pete." Johnny said laughingly and linked his fingers up with the other man's.

Peter flushed darkly and pouted at his lover. The pout faded from his face when Johnny kissed his nose.

"It's ok, I know I'm hot stuff. Can't keep your hands off me." The blond sing songed as they continued their way down the street.


	3. Spideytorch - Star Trek

Title: Star Wars

Pairing: Spideytorch

Requester: Mizzy2k requested Star Trek

Sorry! All I could think was Star Wars for this prompt! I hope it's ok anyway

…..

Peter was trying to blink back tears and snuggled deeper into Johnny's side, thankful that his boyfriend wasn't going to tease him about this.

It wasn't his fault that he got emotional during this part of the movie. Father and son relationships had always been hard for him but more so after Ben had been killed. He couldn't help it but the thought that Luke's love for his father saved him in the end just killed him.

He peeked at the tv when Anakin was telling Luke 'Tell your sister you were right' and sniffled a bit. Blushing in embarrassment when Johnny turned to him blue eyes serious.

"Hey Petey, it's ok," Johnny whispered gently, pressing a kiss to Peter's head. They'd been together long enough that he knew when to be serious and this was one of those times. He tucked Peter closer to him and stroked his hair.

He adored Peter's tender heart, and he would protect it in anyway he could.


	4. Spideytorch - Ball of Fluff

Fluffy Things

Pairing: Spideytorch

Request: starwritandsuchthings requested 'The TV remote is out of reach and Johnny can't move there is a cat on his stomach! Peter HALP!' lol

…

Johnny had been stuck in this exact position for 2 hours, it wouldn't have been so bad except he'd been watching Say Yes to the Dress and now it was 90 Day Fiancé and he wanted to change the channel.

The problem? The remote was on the table a good 3 feet away and there was a kitten curled up asleep on his stomach. Sure you are thinking, Johnny just move the kitten, right?

That's all well and good except this is Peter's new baby and said baby had been living with them for a week and so far had seemed to hate Johnny Storm. So when he'd been watching tv and relaxing earlier and here came the little ball of fluff he'd cringed expecting to be clawed again. Instead the little calico had made some muffins on his chest, spun in some circles and laid down going to sleep.

The Human Torch had been shocked speechless and very very softly had petted the cat. It had been a very relaxing hour until the tv had turned to the evil show. Now he sat waiting and hoping the cat would wake up or Peter would come rescue him.

He'd texted his lover about 15 minutes earlier. A very manly and cool headed text of course. He was Johnny Storm and he did not panic ever.

 _/Peter HELP! Cat asleep on me! Stuck watching 90 Day Fiancé! Rescue me Spidey!/_

Peter being the wonderful and loving significant other that he was had sent back a text requesting photos.

So he was stuck, until Peter decided he was worth rescuing.

If Peter came home an hour later to find Johnny Storm in tears over 90 Day Fiancé that's no one's business. Thank you very much.


	5. Spideynova - Chef Sam

Title: The Chef

Charlion requested: Are you still doing the fic thing? how about a fluffy spideynova AU where Sam is a training to be a chef at a restaurant and Peter is the first/only person to send his food back and Sam is insulted and wants to kick this guys ass, but shit, hes hot

…..

Sam blinked and took in the plate and the server's face before asking blankly, "They sent it back?"

"Yes Sir. That's what I've been trying to say. The man sent it back." The young woman said nervously, Sam was a great guy and would be taking Chef Coulson's place at the end of the year, but he had a pretty gnarly temper.

"What? Why? What table is this? I've never had food sent back! My food is awesome!" Sam ranted, he couldn't help it, why the hell had it been sent back? His food was perfection.

"Sir, it's not really that big of a d-" Sarah started but was silenced when the chef in training made a quick shut up motion. She did not get paid enough for this shit.

"Go get him and have him meet me I need to ask this guy what exactly his problem is." Sam ordered and was surprised when the girl blinked and tried to say something else. He shook his head, "Go on! I'm not going to yell at him too badly."

Sarah sighed and shook her head, he really should have just let her talk. Life would be so much more simpler when he learned to listen to others around him. It had been something Chef Coulson had been trying to drill into his head.

Sam was a great cook but he was just a bit too hot headed to run a kitchen himself yet. She hurried out to the guy at table 5 and relayed the message to him. He seemed shocked and nervous and she completely understood, this would have been completely avoided if Sam had just listened.

"Um ok…that's no problem? But why?" Peter was nervous, he'd been told about this place by Harry, and now it seemed he'd crossed some line and upset a chef? Fucking Parker luck.

He followed his server nervously. Man… this was the last damn time he listened to Harry about places to eat. Asshole.

Sam blinked at the guy that was being led back towards him. Awww fuck, he was gorgeous and Sam had always had a soft spot for blue eyes. As soon as the guy got to him he started talking so he didn't get distracted by his touchable just shagged hair.

"Dude!" He said, still keeping his voice down to not attract attention, "You are like the only ever to send food back! So what the fuck, did I not make it pleasing to your eyes? Was it not what you thought it was on the menu, reading comprehension is required for adulthood. Was it too spicey? Seriously dude what the fuck?"

Peter was shocked at the onslaught of questions from the pissed off short guy, why did all the attractive ones have to be assholes?

"Look, it wasn't any of those. I just didn't want to die in your restaurant or be rushed out by EMT." He said shortly, enjoying the look of perplexed confusion on the Chef's face.

That brought Sam up short, was this jerk seriously saying that his food was that bad?

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"I'm allergic to coconut you hothead. I had requested it without but the server messed up on the ticket and when she put it down she freaked out and asked if I would mind if she took it back and had it redone. I said fine and next thing I knew you wanted to yell at me! I just don't want to die because I ate coconut." Peter exclaimed frustrated and watched as all the bluster seemed to leave the smaller man.

"Well fuck," Sam said softly, that's what Sarah had been trying to say but he hadn't listened, as always. He buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply, he'd totally just fucked up badly.

"I am so sorry, I really am. It's on the house and I'll remake your stuff right away without the coconut. I am so fucking sorry." Sam turned and went right back to the kitchen and Peter just shook his head in amusement. What an absolutely adorable dork.

Sam was still kicking himself an hour later when Sarah came back and shoved a small piece of paper into his hands. He blinked at her in confusion.

"He's kind of awesome. Gave me a $50 tip and wanted me to give you that." Sarah said with a grin and went off whistling.

Sam opened the paper and his mouth dropped open in shock.

'Hey short stuff. The name's Peter. Call me

555-855-5555 :)'


	6. Spideynova - Permanent

Title: What do you mean it's permanent?

Charlion requested Spideynova with 'What do you mean it's permanent?' So I give you permanent mind linkage!

…

"What do you mean it's permanent?!" Sam yelled, waving his arms around. There was no fucking way this was happening, nope nada zilch zip. He refused to believe that the psychic link might be permanent. It would be bad enough with anyone else but with Peter Parker? Oh hell no.

He broke off his train of thoughts when a feeling of pain and sorrow swept through him, he turned to Peter who sat in the other chair in Fury's office looking small and wounded.

"Fuck, Webs, that's not what I meant. Don't tell me you are happy about this!" Sam glowered at his friend.

"No I'm not happy about it, but at least you aren't dead." Peter said shortly, and damned if Sam couldn't feel the relief and horror at the thought that Sam might have been killed by Loki's blast. Ok…well when put like that….

"You two get the next two weeks off, you need to adjust to this link. Get out of my office." Fury said and Sam wasn't sure but he thought there might be a smirk lurking on the man's lips.

As they left the office, he couldn't help but snicker at the mental image Peter had of Fury in a pirate getup. Ok so maybe this link wouldn't be all that bad. The only reason he was protesting so much was because of no privacy but also because well Peter would know- oh wait. Not thinking about it.

Peter turned to Sam with a small smirk on his face, "Ohhhh it's secrets you don't want me to know? No worries Sammy, I won't pry on purpose."

"Don't call me Sammy. I hate it!" And he did, although he did like that thought that Peter was looking for a nickname for him. Huh….. Maybe this link would be fun. Peter had a strange thought process after all.

"I do not! Besides I thought you'd be at least a little bit thankful that you didn't get zapped!" Peter shoved at Sam's shoulder. He'd been worried, the Avengers had been battling Loki and he and the Team had been sent to evacuate bystanders. He and Sam had been getting out the last man when a rogue ball of light had come right for Sam. Peter had gone to shove him but only gotten his hand on him when it hit. Then they'd woken up in the med bay of the helicarrier. From what Coulson had told them Sam's helmet had tried to neutralize the spell but since Peter was touching him something had gone a little off and now their minds were linked. Permanently.

Peter didn't give a shit about the link, they'd figure it out, and it might come in handy. He just remembered his freak out when he'd woken up immediately calling for Sam and hoping he was ok. Wait a second…. He turned to Sam who was staring at him with a slight grin on his face.

"You didn't by any chance…" he trailed off when Sam's grin grew.

"Picked up on the fact that you were very worried about me? Yup, every word. I didn't know you cared Web Head." Sam teased, but in truth it was kind of nice to know that Peter cared about him, he'd wondered honestly a few times.

Peter frowned deeply at that, did everyone really think he was that much of a heartless douche bag, "Of course I care about you, you idiot." He burst out and it was true, he just might like Sam a little more than he should.

Sam grinned a bit, pretending he hadn't picked up that little stray thought. Oh yeah, maybe this mind link thing would be very beneficial. He and the entire team were well aware of Peter's low sense of self worth and he would prove to Peter that he was better than he thought he was and he deserved help and deserved affection.

He turned to Peter and caught his hand, well aware of the confused expression on the other's face. He focused on bringing all the occasions he'd thought Spiderman was awesome to mind and all the times he thought Peter was so damned adorable.

The shorter teen watched as Peter's frown morphed into understanding but before giving him time to really think of a response, he pulled him into a kiss. It was quick and rather chaste but it was full of meaning and promises.

A permanent mind link would be too bad after all.


	7. Spideynova - Cute, Fluffy, Cheesey

ollasoha requested: Could you write a spideynova fic? Something cute, fluffy and chesey, please, 

Then my friend Liz gave me a general plot idea and here is what happened. I hope you two like it!

…

Neither Peter nor Sam remembered who's idea it was originally. They just both remember that on the first anniversary of their friendship they had spent the whole day together just hanging.

It had kind of snowballed from there, the next year Sam had been in a mood and decided to take Peter out for a movie for their two year friendversary. The following year Peter had tried to one up the previous year and had made them reservations at an expensive restaurant and bought Sam candy. On the fourth year it had been Sam's turn again and he'd flown them to his special hide away to watch the stars and that might have been when Peter had clued in to the fact that he was in love with the jerk.

Now here he was three days from their fifth friendversary and Peter needed to do something completely different. Because, hopefully he'd get up the guts to ask Sam to actually go out with him on a date. Except, not like the dates they'd been doing but a real date with kisses and you get the picture.

Which is why he was currently sitting across from MJ and ignoring every word she said. He was brought out of his thoughts by a smack to the back of the head.

"What? MJ!" He pouted, rubbing his head.

"Peter what is your malfunction! You've been sitting there for 20 minutes completely ignoring me!"

The brunette sighed and wrung his hands, " I need to figure out what to do for Sam. It's almost-"

He was cut off by MJ laughing and shaking her head and he tilted his in question.

"Peter are you guys still dancing around each other? Just kiss him and drag him to bed already!" Mj giggled at him.

"What? No way! I need to do this right! I just have no ideas."

"Why don't you have a picnic? Nothing extravagant but special for you two." The redhead put in softly.

Peter grinned, now that he might be able to work with.

…

"Heya Sam, want to do a movie tonight?"

Sam grinned, unseen by his friend on the phone, "Sorry Luke, it's Peter's night and I've got to pick up some flowers."

Luke laughed, "You are the most married non-couple I've ever met."

Sam frowned and hung up without saying goodbye. That had hit a bit close. He'd realized months ago that he was in love with his friend and was planning on using tonight to finally confess.

He glanced at the clock, he really did have to get ready and get Peter flowers before heading to where Peter had requested they meet up. Why he was going to Stark Tower he had no idea.

…

Peter grinned and bounced nervously. It had taken some wheedling but Tony was letting him have a picnic with Sam on the roof of his tower. Which was kind of epic and he'd only had to listen to minimal teasing.

Seemed everyone had known he was in love with Sam, except for the Bucket Head himself, but that would change tonight.

He'd worked it all out with Tony and Jarvis that Jarvis would direct Sam to the top of the tower and Peter had a table and candles and food and he was ready. This had to work it just had to-

Someone clearing their throat had him turning around and smiling brightly when he saw Sam standing there. It probably should have been awkward but really it just felt….good.

Sam shoved the bouquet of Daisies at Peter, he remembered his friend had waxed poetic on how they were a happy flower. He watched as Peter took them with a small smile and got a hug in return for that.

"How did you work this out?" He questioned Peter, looking around the roof. Was it just him or did this look more like romantic date rather than a friend date? He hoped he wasn't reading too much into it.

As they sat down and started eating, nothing elegant or complex but a really mean lasagna all the same, Peter couldn't help but watch Sam. A few times their eyes would meet and hold.

Finally Sam couldn't help himself any longer, "Ok, Pete, you gotta tell me if I'm reading too much into this, but this feels more like a date date than our kind of dates. Am I wrong?"

Peter grinned blindingly, and leaned forward, capturing Sam's hand.

"I've been in love with you forever, Sam, but I only just realized it last year. I wanted to ask if you'd….if we could…."

Sam laughed at Peter's rambling before pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Yes. I love you too idiot." He said against Pete's lips before kissing him again.

It might have taken them a while but they finally had figured out what everyone else had known for the last five years. Peter Parker and Sam Alexander were deeply and honestly head over heels for each other.


	8. Spideyfist - Meditation Fluff

Reallygaysuperhero requested: Spideyfist! Ship or just bros, either way works, but them being cute losers chilling and working through some tough shit together 

…

Peter's eyes were closed gently, not clenched as they had been the last time he had attempted anything like this. The music Danny had put on was gentle and calming but still Peter couldn't just focus on his breath. He was frustrated with himself.

This had been his problem last time he had tried this before Danny came along. Yes he'd tried to meditate before, often actually. MJ had suggested it, the problem was he couldn't focus on himself. He'd tried walking meditation, focusing on the feel the Earth beneath his feet and nada. He'd tried square breathing, focusing on his breath and where it entered his body.

When Danny had suggested he try meditating with him Peter had been hesitant about it, not wanting to admit to his friend that he had tried and failed, often, in the past.

He flopped backwards onto the floor, arms over his eyes, and whined a bit.

"It's no use Danny! I can't focus on myself. I've had this issue every time!" Peter let the whine creep into his voice, and turned when a hand gently carded through his hair. He uncovered his eyes and blinked up into his friends green gaze.

"You've tried before?" Danny asked, truthfully a bit surprised. Peter nodded against his hand, "What seems to be the problem? Just focusing on yourself?"

"I think I'm so used to focusing on others that it just comes easier than focusing on myself. Even if it's my own breaths." Peter said gently and with a sigh heaved himself into a sitting position. "Maybe it's time to accept that mindfulness isn't for me?"

Danny watched Peter quietly, the other boy truly seemed frustrated and angry at himself. He smiled as an idea came to him, he motioned his friend closer.

Peter blinked at Danny but scooted closer and was surprised when Danny arranged them so Peter was sitting legs spread with Danny himself sitting between them with his back pressing against Peter's chest.

Danny smiled and pulled Peter's hand to his chest, "Focus on my breathing, Spider, not your own."

Peter blinked before relaxing a bit and closing his eyes, he doubted it would work but it was worth a try? He could feel the rise and fall of Danny's breathing, even and deep. He could also pick up on Danny's heartbeat and feel his warmth.

With each inhale Danny took, Peter focused more and more on the feel of it under his palm. A little bit more of himself relaxed in a way he didn't really know was possible. He as drifting and it wasn't in a bad way, the worries that always suffocated him had dropped away into almost nothingness. His guilt had left him and he felt comfortable….like those few moments right before you open your eyes and awareness comes to you when you wake each morning.

He drifted with no real sense of time and if he really tried he could feel Danny's breathing slow and even.

"Spider?"

A small part of him heard the call. Followed by another, "Pete? Come back now."

Peter as aware suddenly of all his thoughts and blinked open his eyes, what on Earth? Had he fallen asleep? He realized Danny was now facing him, eyes sparkling and smiling an easy smile.

"I haven't seen anyone go that deep into meditation without years of practice. You were under for just over an hour." Danny kept his voice gentle, realizing and knowing hat a jarring experience it could be.

"Huh…. So it really worked? It felt nice." Peter sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Danny's shoulder, "I feel like I just had a massage and I'm boneless."

Danny huffed a quiet laugh and stroked Peter's back, "You did very well, my friend, I will endeavor to be available any time you would like to try."

He was being honest, Danny had not ever seen Peter look so relaxed and at ease. He knew it would not last but he wanted to see that look on his friend as often as he could.

Peter pulled back and gently cupped Danny's cheek and slowly so his friend could pull back if it as unwanted, placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He'd wanted to do that very thing for a long while but hadn't had the courage. Feeling Danny's heart under his palm and the offer to help him giving him the courage he needed.

Danny smiled at him, gentle and kind, he may have had a thing for Peter for ages and not known how to tell the other teen. He leaned forward and captured Peter's lips in another soft kiss.

There was no rushing at the moment, just a gentle caress and a true genuine caring. There would be time for more later. He pulled back and rested his head on Peter's and returned his smile.

"So….can I call you my boyfriend now?"


	9. Spideynova - Sam trips

Ollasoha requested: Can you write a spideynova story, where they don't know each other, and they meet in the city when Sam trips and falls onto Peter? (I have NO idea how i came up with that, but it seams funny)

…

People didn't know this about him, but Peter loved chalk. He had ever since his second year of high school when out of boredom he'd drawn a huge elaborate chalk drawing.

He'd been doing it ever since, and he loved the impermanence of it. On his days off he could be found set up on random sidewalks in the city drawing elaborate chalk drawings onto the walkway.

The first time he'd done it had just been because he wanted to share what was in his head. Then people had started leaving money next to his chalks, so now it was a way to make extra cash.

MJ had gotten him some goofy little caution cones that he'd drawn faces on and he set them up around where he was drawing but thankfully people really liked his work and avoided stepping on his art if possible.

He didn't mind as long as they didn't step on him, sometimes they couldn't help but walk on his art and they always apologized but Peter just smiled and waved them on.

Occasionally he'd add people who walked by into his art. That always seemed to tickle the older ladies.

Currently he was covered in chalk of all shades of blues and greens and as going to town on an epic ocean scene. He had a few teens watching him, he figured they were probably art students if the paint splatters on one said anything.

He was a bit distracted with getting the jellyfish he was drawing now perfect, which, in hindsight is why he didn't see the man coming right at him. That is until he had tripped over Peter himself and face planted right in the chalk.

Peter the kind soul that he was, was at the guys side in an instant.

"Holy shit? Are you ok? Wait of course you aren't ok? Oh please please don't sue me?" He probably would have continued his rambling apology had the man not looked him straight in the eyes.

Awww man….. Green eyes. He was a sucker for green eyes. His eyes trailed the blues that were smudged beautifully on the man's tanned skin. Oh wait he was talking.

"Are you even listening to me?" The short man questioned, sounding at the end of his rope.

Peter blushed and went to say he was but what came out was, "You are hot covered in blue chalk."

There was a beat and then Peter was burying his face in his hands, "Oh my …. I did not mean to say that."

The other man stared at him for a moment before holding out his hand with a smirk, "I'm Sam and you have no filter do you?"

Peter shook his hand, blush still bright on his face, "I'm Peter and I really don't. I'm so sorry….are you ok?"

Sam's lips were still quirked in a strange sort of smirk. The guy in front of him was probably the most adorable and beautiful as well as dorky person he'd ever seen.

"What are you doing this evening?" He asked, meanwhile thinking about how smooth that was.

Peter started a bit at the sudden question, "Um…nothing?"

"Go out with me? To dinner? I mean a date?" Sam rambled a bit.

Peter felt his face heat again, and he shifted a bit awkwardly, "I'd like that. Here give me your number."

Sam took the phone and programmed his number in, after handing it back he watched as Peter fiddled with it a bit before his phone went off.

"I'll call you at 5 and get your address. Pick you up at 6."

Peter watched as he walked off, throwing a wave over his shoulder. What the fuck had just happened? How even was this his life?

He looked over to the two teens who'd been watching the whole thing with glee and was met with two thumbs up.


	10. Spideyfist - Adele's Hello

Anon requested: Spideyfist with Adele's Hello.

Author's Notes: Man….. This really tore me up to write. Not really based off the song, more like a character listens to the song on end while getting completely smashed. Also more soul mate trope. I am so sorry….I fail at life….and this made me cry….you'd better cry anon! *waves fist*

…

Everyone got their name on their twenty-first birthday. No one really knew why, it just happened. However, as with everything there were a lot of theories and suggested ideas. The fact was that no one really knew why.

That's why Peter's morning had started out so well but crashed and burned. He'd woken up naïve and ready to face the world, and his hoard of friends that would be beating down his door to oogle his name.

Now though? Peter sat trying to drink himself into oblivion. Not the best coping skills no, but hell with acquaintances like Tony Stark, maybe something had rubbed off on him.

He also had the song he'd heard recently playing loudly as he sat in a state of….well honestly depression. He knew it was selfish and it wasn't like his soul mate was dead or anything.

Sighing he buried his face in his pillow and mumbled along to the lyrics.

"Hello from the other side. I must've called a thousand times. To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home."

Hearing a knock at his door, he pouted, oh no they were here, "Go 'way!"

He whined when there was a loud scuffle and a key in the door. Why had he given his key to MJ? All she did was come into his apartment and stalk him. Here he was trying to drown his sorrows but they were coming in expecting good news.

He wasn't able to stop a small sniffled from escaping.

"Pete? What's going on?" MJ was suddenly in his face, eyes all warm and concerned. He heard others moving around but refused to look up to see who was in his apartment.

"My name," he whispered pitifully.

"Is it a villain?" her voice was almost worried, and he shook his head roughly.

"I shouldn't be upset, at least I got a name and I know he's alive, he's just not here." He murmured softly, letting his head be picked up from where he was cuddled into the couch and found himself laying on her lap.

"Peter, we have no idea what's going on and we don't know who your name is so we can't help." Luke's voice washed over him and Peter peered into his dining area.

"Danny, stupid Danny who's in stupid K'un-Lun," He whispered pitifully.

"Aww man, Danny, our Danny, is your name?" Sam asked, surprisingly gentle, considering who he was talking to, "That why you trying to get your drink on?"

Peter nodded, "Was supposed to be a good day, so, why do I feel so crappy?"

"Aww, Peter," Mj was carding a hand through his hair, "It will work out. You know how names work, someday somehow it will work and you'll be together."

Peter frowned, "But right now can I be upset and sad? I miss him," if his voice broke on that last bit no one was rude enough to point it out.

"Hell yes you can be upset." Luke was suddenly there, like a rock and a good friend as always, "We'll sit here and watch stupid movies with you until you decide you feel like moving again. Everyone deals with names Pete and everyone knows how shitty it can be to have a situation like this. So we're here for you."

Peter thought about it for a moment, before voicing softly, "The Hobbit?"

He had the best friends, and if they watched all three Hobbit movies followed by all the Lord of the Rings in one sitting while eating ice cream. It was well deserved.


	11. Spideynova - Mistletoe

Ollasoha requested: spideynova? When yes, could you pretty, pretty please write a misteltoe fic, if you have time? Please? I'll do everything you want

…

Someone had covered Stark Tower in mistletoe and Peter glared at anyone who even got remotely close to him. He didn't want to be teased and made fun of for kissing anyone.

He'd been in a pretty bad mood since they'd all been stuck in Stark Tower with the Avengers a few days earlier. Fury had gotten weird readings around Aunt May's and unable to find the source had stuck them all with the Avengers while keeping eye tracking Aunt May.

So here he was stuck in a high-tech, creepy smart house with not only his team, but five sometimes six adults who acted no better than his own team of teens.

Add to it the fact that he was crushing on one Sam Alexander, badly, and that was just what he needed. Getting caught under the mistletoe and finally being able to kiss that stupid Bucket Head just to have it laughed off might just crush his stupid traitorous heart.

He'd only been caught once and he'd gotten a sweet forehead kiss from Danny, the only one who didn't react to the threat in his eyes. Danny and he had been rooming together before this move and Danny was the only one he'd allow to be affectionate with him.

He was currently hiding in one of the labs that he probably wasn't allowed in but he didn't care. He was safe for the moment.

…

Peter yawned as he stumbled towards the kitchen, he hadn't gotten to bed until well after midnight and then had been up every hour. Without realizing it he walked into the doorframe and froze, glaring at it a bit.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his glaring match with the door frame.

"Heya, Webs?"

Peter turned to ask Sam what was up but found himself in a sudden surprise kiss. He froze for all of a half second before his hand was curling around Sam's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He'd been dreaming about something similar for almost forever, he let his other hand curl around the shorter teen's waist.

It was a sweet kiss filled with passion but it wasn't rough at all. Peter was letting himself get lost in the feel and taste of Sam, until a laugh pulled him back to reality.

He pulled away and turned to see Luke and Danny chortling while Ava looked on in shock and the Avengers looked on. He turned to Sam a bit wounded, was it all a joke? Sam seemed completely blown away and Peter felt his cheeks heat in shame, it had been a set up? Of fucking course it was a setup, Sam couldn't fucking stand him half the time.

He cleared his throat, feeling his eyes burn, "T-That wasn't funny. I'm not a joke."

Sam watched Peter go in surprise, before shaking his head, "Stupid Webs, it wasn't a joke, I just wasn't expecting you to reciprocate." He turned to Danny and Luke and glowered a bit at them, "What in the hell as that about? Please tell me you weren't laughing at the one member on our teen who has like no self confidence."

Danny stepped forward and put his hands on Sam's shoulders, "Peace my friend, we would not laugh at Peter for something like this. Ava made a sound and that is what was humorous. It was simply bad timing on our part, and perhaps you should go explain that to Peter?"

Sam shot a warning look at Ava and Luke and took off after Peter. Leaving the Avengers to look at each other and Tony to throw up his hands muttering about insane teenagers.

…

Peter was currently hiding in his room, not an exciting hiding place but the best he had at the moment. He as sitting on the floor, back against his borrowed bed curled into a ball.

He was embarrassed and angry at himself, he'd let himself get caught up in the fact that he was really kissing Sam he hadn't even realized it had been a joke thanks to stupid mistletoe.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, he buried his face in his knees. "Go Away." His voice was muffled but made it to the teen on the other side of the door.

Sam sighed, he could hear how upset Peter was and he shouldn't be. He rested his head against the door, "Webs,, come on, you know me. Would I really make out with you for a joke?" The silence that followed was telling and it almost broke Sam's heart, "Petey? Come on, let me in. They were laughing at Ava, you know Danny and you know he wouldn't laugh at you kissing or being kissed."

Peter pondered that for a moment and slowly stood and went to the door, asking hesitantly, "It wasn't a joke?"

"No, Webs, I was just surprised you kissed me back. It was a great kiss…." Sam trailed off for a moment, "I would really like to do it again too."

Peter unlocked the door and opened it slowly, his eyes catching and holding Sam's.

"I like you, I have for a while." Peter said softly and was surprised when Sam just smiled at him gently.

"I like you too idiot. Can I kiss you?" Sam wouldn't ever say it outloud but Peter's blue eyes hazy with tears made him want to lock the other boy away and never let anyone hurt him again.

Peter didn't reply, just leaned down and caught Sam's lips in another kiss.

Maybe mistletoe wasn't that bad?


	12. Spideyfist - HurtComfort

Anonymous requested: Spideyfist with H/C.

WARNING: Suicide Mentioned (Not any of the main characters)

Hope you like it! Written entirely on my new tablet so omg tell me if there are any glaring typos

...

Sometimes Peter just wanted to curl up with Danny's lap and confess everything, but he wouldn't let himself even consider it for long. Danny was...well he was everything Peter wasn't. He was well liked and kind to everyone and calm, he radiated peace like no other, which is probably why everyone was drawn to him. Danny also was gorgeous as anything and ripped like whoa so really in what world would Danny Rand even look at Peter Parker?

It didn't help that Peter found the whole monk thing hot, thanks to that stupid show he had discovered ages ago. Ugh... why did he fail at life so badly? It also didn't help that the other teen was currently bunking with him and judging from the looks from Aunt May, she was at least partly aware of his crush. Sometimes Peter sat in his room when the others were off hanging out because even just being somewhere Danny had been spending time seemed to calm him.

Thankfully none of the others seemed to catch onto his feelings for Danny, he wasn't sure how he'd managed that but he appreciated it. Especially since he was almost sure that Ava and Danny had something going on and he was happy for them. He truly was, he was just also maybe slightly bitter about the fact also.

Currently he was hiding in their room and pondering just everything in life, he'd been hurt the day before by Doc Oc and was forbidden by Fury to don his Spiderman suit for at least two days. So what was he doing? Pathetically sitting in his room angsting over someone he could never have.

Sometimes he went a level up on the creep factor, and he wasn't proud of it but it was the only way he could let himself cry and release his pent up emotions. He'd snitch one of Danny's shirts and wait until he's alone and bury his face in the shirt and surrounded by Danny's scent he'd allow himself to cry and fall apart. He always felt more alone than ever after those times but it had gotten to be the only way he could cry, because Danny gave him a sense of safety he had never had before.

Why was he so fucked up? He buried his face in his hands. He had to stop being such a creeper. Danny would probably be disgusted with him if he ever found out that Peter cried his eyes out into his shirts. What kind of person did that? He was angry and hated himself in that moment and resolved not to do it ever again.

...

Peter swayed a bit as he walked, he rubbed his eyes wearily. He was also shivering slightly but he didn't really feel the cold, he'd saved someone so why did he feel so empty? Because while he had been talking one woman down, a man had jumped to his death.

He'd spent four hours sitting with a lady on the bridge, trying to talk her down. She'd been fired and was struggling to find a new job, had no family, was afraid of being evicted. Peter's heart went out to her and he had told her some of his woes and they had just talked. Finally she had looked right at him and told him she was glad to have met him and could he help her off the edge. He had and that's when a commotion had drawn his attention to the other side of the bridge.

Really? What were the odds that two people would choose the same bridge on the same night? Evidentially quite high with what time of year it was. So he'd saved one and he was so thankful and glad and the woman had given him her info so if he ever needed to talk she was there. Wasn't that just fucking amazing? He'd saved her and she was comforting him. His heart hurt with the knowledge that someone had died a few feet from him.

He decided to go through the window and avoid Aunt May's questions. A quick glance around his room showed that Danny was asleep, blond hair sprawled across his pillow. Peter stared at him for a long minute, wishing more than anything he was allowed to just crawl into the nest of blankets and pillows with Danny and curl up, pressing his face into his chest and letting himself break down.

He shook his head, he had to fucking stop this shit. Without even stripping he buried himself under his blanket and tried to let himself cry, usually it made him feel better. However, no tears were coming now no matter how much he wanted them to. He knows he'd promised not to do it ever again but after staring at Danny's sleeping form he reached down and snagged the shirt he'd snitched from his friend earlier.

He buried his face into the shirt and let himself be comforted by the soft smell was only Danny's. It was an odd combination of the smell of rain in the summer, wind, incense, and something else he couldn't name. He didn't even realize he was crying until he had to muffle a sob, he was so done, exhausted and emotionally wrung out. He didn't know how long he lay there crying his eyes out unaware of everything around him save for the scent of Danny.

When his sobs dwindled to soft sniffles Peter became aware of the warm arms wrapped around him, he blinked in surprise before his face flushed in mortification. His face was buried in Danny's chest which meant Danny knew that Peter was crying into his shirt and well he was fucked. He pressed his face deeper into Danny's chest, relishing in the feel of soft skin even though he was still horribly embarrassed.

A hand carding through his hair had him melting almost boneless against his friend. He tightened his arm that was wrapped around Danny.

"Peter, tell me what is going through your head?" Danny requested softly, threading his fingers into Peter's hair once more. He'd been woken from sleep by soft sounds which he had soon discovered was Peter sobbing like his heart was crushed into his shirt. He'd not hesitated for even a second, climbing into the bed and wrapping Peter up tight against him. He'd waited, while soothing his friend in every way he could until Peter became aware again, he could feel his friend's Chi spike with embarrassment also.

"I saved someone tonight," Peter started softly, murmuring into Danny's skin, refusing to move from his comfortable spot, "That was good, but while I talked to her another man jumped feet away from us and I know I couldn't save him...I'm just..." Peter shrugged.

Danny huffed out a soft breath, ah that explained it, "You are mourning a loss of life." The monk could understand and was glad that this once Peter wasn't blaming himself, at the same time he wondered why his friend had been crying into his shirt. He stroked Peter's hair in a soothing motion for a little longer before moving on to stroke the skin of his neck.

"What else is on your mind, Spider?" He asked, keeping his voice light and gentle, almost teasing. He'd dreamed of being allowed to touch Peter in this way without the other freaking out.

Peter pondered how to reply, leaning back slightly into Danny's hand stroking his neck, "Did...do...you think I'm a creep?"

Danny was truly taken aback by that question, Peter's voice was small like he was...like he was expecting Danny to be disgusted? He pulled back and tried to get Peter to meet his gaze, truly distressed when he realized the other teen was avoiding his eyes in shame.

"Peter, why on earth would I think you were a creep?" Reaching out Danny cupped Peter's cheek ever so gently and stroked a thumb along his jaw, "Talk to me?" He pleaded softly.

Peter looked up into Danny's green eyes and frowned, "Isn't it weird to find your friend crying into your shirt while you sleep?" Peter asked and got a soft forehead kiss for his question.

"I had wondered, but I don't think you are creepy or weird. I wondered why though?" Danny pressed softly, he hated seeing Peter look so torn up and so hurt, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

"I know it's weird...I'm so sorry...it's just..." Peter trailed off, feeling tears well again, "You're comforting to me. Make me feel like I'm allowed to break apart . You make me feel safe." He almost whispered the last word and found himself in a very tight hug which he returned burying his face into Danny's shoulder once more.

Danny felt his breath catch in his throat, why would Peter feel ashamed of this? He wrapped his Spider up in a tight hug and cleared his throat a bit to talk. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Peter, there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy that I can make you feel safe and protected. I'm glad you allow yourself to break, but Peter...why didn't you tell me? Did you not think I would want to help?" Danny pulled back, sighing at Peter's disbelieving face, he let go of his anxiety and cupped the brunette's jaw again.

"I love you Peter Parker. Please tell me when you need me, even if it's just a hug and I will do everything in my power to help you."

Peter stared at Danny in shock, no fucking way had that just happened. It wasn't possible...he reached down and pinched himself and then met Danny's eyes once more. Reaching out he stroked a hand down the blonde's cheek.

"I love you too. I'm...I'm not good with this stuff Danny, or with asking for help. I'll try though and I want you to know I'll be here for you too if you ever really need me." He put the last bit in hesitantly, he wasn't sure why Danny would need him.

"That you are wiling to try means so much to me," Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips to Peter's slightly chapped lips, keeping the pressure light until Peter relaxed into the kiss and tangled a hand in his hair. When they pulled apart they were both panting and Peter was cut off with yawn.

Danny gently lay Peter down and curled up with him pulling Peter to him. They both fell into an exhausted but peaceful slumber, neither aware just how much their lives would change with each other to lean on.

...


End file.
